Episode 83 (2011)
Inspiration × To × Evolve (カンカ×シテ×シンカ, Kanka X Shite X Shinka) is the 83rd episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It was aired on June 9th, 2013. Overview Netero receives an order from the leaders of the world and prepares to eliminate the Ants, Colt and his fellow Ants are eager to learn more about Nen, Gon, Killua and Kite battle a group of ant in a one on one battle. Summary The Hunter's Association finally learn about the Chimera Ants through a source of information, Netero receives an order from the World Leaders to quickly eliminate the Chimera Ants to where Netero quickly agrees though having a thought that the leaders will put all the blame to the Hunters Association. Kite's team get some information about the Chimera Ants rank from the Queen, Royal Guards, Squadron Leaders and Captains though when the King is born the hierarchy will be shifted to which the King takes the place of the Queen. Rammot on the other hand was still rejoicing with his new found power and Colt comes to a conclusion on how Rammot learns to use Nen by accidentally getting baptize by Gon's attacks. So by believing that the Ants can do everything the humans can he asks Rammot to punch him and Rammot agreed and hits him hard. Hagya who is wondering in the woods in NGL informs his squadron to find their targets who are also in the place. Kite, Gon and Killua were surrounded by a large number of Ants. The leader of the group Frog, immediately confronts the three and asks them to pick one of the three choices they gave 1 is too decide order on which one will fight, 2 attempting escape and 3 by surrendering. The three choose the first one for a one on one battle to where Kite sees that the ants lost their characteristics of an Ants and they were more adopting the traits of a human. Gon fights first, a one on one battle versus Baro an armadillo like Ants, before the fight Gon asks his opponent the conditions to win Baro replied the fight is a sudden death to where Gon agrees but still shows mercy to his opponent and kept on talking to where Baro gets impatient and attacks Gon but Gon evades his attack but Baro strikes again to where Gon is about to evade his attack again but Baro shifted his course an able to hit Gon that sends him crushing to a large tree though Gon quickly recovers. Baro starts talking about the reason why they are killing human not by eating them or feeding them to the queen but because they were having fun to where Gon ain't happy about it, Baro starts to roll and attacks Gon releases an mount of energy and stops Baro with his hands and smash him leading Baro to his death. Killua goes next going up against a huge Ants w/ horn that calls his fellow ants a trash. After analyzing the abilities of Gon and Killua, Kites believes they can reach the Queen's nest before giving birth to the King though he feels something bad that's going to happen. Peggy wants to do a research about Nen in order for them to have such a weapon and learns Nen to be able to synchronize it with their abilities, then Colt who is in a mess after the hit from Rammot remembers Zazan told them about the rare human they caught. Killua is in control with his fight, Killua attacks but it don't have any effect since the body of his opponent is covered by a hardened skin until Killua kept using his electricity towards him and able to crack the Ant's chest and instantly kills him using his hand. Kite was impressed on the two to the point he questions himself about worrying for nothing, Frog immediately volunteer to fight, Kite uses his Nen ability Crazy Slots and a scythe appears in his hand. Kite advises Gon and Killua at the count of 3 the two should jump, the place is covered with fogs and the Ants felt fears on Kite's aura, immediately Kite's spins using his scythe and kills every Ants in the place. As the group advance Kite warns the two to be more cautious and it will be more worse from here and advice them to show no sympathy through their enemies and Gon reply that he will show no sympathy for the Ants who calls each other trash to where Kite see Gon's point of view as dangerous for he won't know what will Gon will do if ever he will see an ant that care for his comrades. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc